


Love They Say

by cameronsmutiny



Series: Faint of Heart [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameronsmutiny/pseuds/cameronsmutiny
Summary: For high school junior Nicole, falling in love with Waverly was the most natural thing she’d ever done.  With the disapproval of her parents looming, Nicole is afraid she’ll lose the happiness she’s found.  Determined to be with Waverly, Nicole must learn how to live her life to please herself.Sequel to The Pull of One Magnet to Another.





	Love They Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters (and several lines of dialogue from episode 1x12) belong to the Wynonna Earp series. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> In this story, Nicole is a junior and Waverly is a sophomore. It is set in 2007. 
> 
> This is the sequel to The Pull of One Magnet to Another. I apologize for the delay in posting this sequel, this story began easily enough (don’t they all) but became a labor of love. I hope that you enjoy reading it.

“I know they’ll say that we're crazy,  
Tell them there is nothing love can't do”  
“Love They Say” by Tegan and Sara 

Nicole brushed her lips against Waverly's and pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. “It's getting late. Can I drive you home?” 

“That would be great, thank you.” Waverly’s eyes were fixed on Nicole's lips as she traced the shape of Nicole's bottom lip with her finger. 

“Waves,” Nicole laughed. “We should probably stop touching each other if we ever plan to leave here.” 

“I know,” said Waverly, sliding her finger over to touch Nicole's dimple. “But I feel like I've been waiting to touch you since the first time I saw you and now that I get to, it's like….”

“I know just the feeling. But I should get you home.” Nicole took Waverly's hand and kissed the inside of her palm then walked over to scoop up the forgotten basketball and pull on her team hoodie. 

She held the gym door open for Waverly, the crisp night air in her lungs like taking her first breath. She slid her arm around Waverly's shoulders and Waverly wrapped her arm across her lower back, drawing herself tight to Nicole's side. She leaned in and kissed Waverly's temple and let her soft hair tickle her nose. 

Parked under a light post, Nicole's navy Camry was the sole car in the parking lot. She tugged her keys free from her pocket and unlocked the passenger side. She tossed the basketball in the back seat as she opened the door for Waverly. “Your carriage awaits, my lady,” she said, bending at the waist and sweeping her arm to the side. 

“Wow, and they say chivalry is dead,” said Waverly, smiling so big that her eyes almost squeezed shut. 

Nicole shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side, so giddy she could skip. 

“What street are you on?” She asked, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the spot. The leather of her seat was cold against her back and she reached out to turn the heat up. 

“Harding. Number 16,” Waverly answered, looking through the windshield. She suddenly turned to Nicole, who could see the serious expression on Waverly's face even in the dark of the car. “Nicole, I need to tell you something.” 

Nicole felt worry race down her back like a chill and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. “Waves? What's up?” 

“I want you to know that I broke up with Champ today. Way overdue, I know. I didn't want you to think I was still with him. I'm really sorry it took so long to figure this out.”

“It's okay,” Nicole breathed, loosening her grip on the wheel. “I figured you had broken up but it feels really good to hear you say it.” 

“Feels even better to say it. So…,” Waverly started, clearly gearing to change the subject. “Pretty cool that you have your own car.” 

“Yeah, it's nice to not have to ask for rides from my parents. I inherited it from my brother when he went to college a year ago.” 

“Aw, you hadn't told me you have a brother. What's his name? Are you guys close?” 

“James. Yeah, we've always gotten along great, even when we were little.”

“What's he like?”

Nicole smiled at the thought of her brother. “We're so different actually. He's really funny and he's way looser than I am. He always says that I should have been the older one. He was the first person I came out too.” 

“What was it like?” Waverly asked, her voice quiet. 

“I was terrified to say it out loud to someone, but he had always been my safe place and I knew he would still love me. I went to his room one day after school when our parents weren't home. I think I must have paced outside in the hallway for fifteen minutes before I worked up the courage to knock. I must have looked scared, or like I was going to throw up, because he got right up from his desk and walked me over to sit on his bed. I started to cry and I just...said it.” 

“What did he say?” Waverly reached over and rubbed Nicole's arm. 

“He just hugged me and said it was okay and that he knew. He said he realized it when I used to talk about my best friend Beth in the sixth grade.” 

“The girl you told me about. Your first kiss.”

“Yes. James said he could tell by the way I talked about Beth that she was way more than a friend to me. When I came out to him, he told me he wanted me to find an awesome girl. He knows about you. I called him a few weeks ago and told him that I'd found you.” 

“That's really sweet. I hope I can meet him sometime. I can tell by your voice how much you miss him,” said Waverly. 

Nicole took one hand off the wheel and reached for Waverly's warm hand, threading their fingers together. 

“Yeah, I really do miss him. He's been like a buffer for me with our parents the last couple of years and without him it's been….”

“Been what?” Waverly encouraged gently. 

Nicole hesitated, reluctant to burden Waverly with problems she couldn't solve. She felt a familiar tightness in her chest as she thought about her parents.

“It's okay, Nicole. You let me lean on you about my family, I want you to know that you can do the same with me.” 

Nicole pulled up to Waverly's house and put the car in park. Waverly squeezed her hand and Nicole felt her chest loosen a little. “The last couple of years have been...strained, I guess, is the best way to describe it. I told you before about how my mom reacted when she found out I'd kissed Beth and ever since then I've felt like they're constantly watching me.” 

“Watching you for what?” 

“For signs that I really am gay.”

“What's going to happen when they find out about us?” Waverly's eyes were wide and worried. 

“Hey, I don't want you to think about that. We're going to be fine,” Nicole leaned over to cup Waverly's cheek. 

“You're sure?”

“Yeah, Waves. I'm not going to let anything happen to you.” 

“It's not me I'm worried about. I can tell how much this is bothering you. You've been all slouchy since you started talking about this and you usually sit up tall, and I should know because I spend a lot of time staring at you when we're in Chemistry,” said Waverly with a wink. 

Nicole smiled and took a deep breath, relaxing her shoulders back into the seat. “See? No more slouching.” 

“Much better,” said Waverly, reaching over to gently tug on Nicole's ponytail. 

“So, you watch me in Chemistry class, huh?” Nicole couldn't help but grin at being the object of Waverly's attention.

“All the time,” Waverly said, her voice soft. 

Nicole ducked her head, a warm flush springing up on her cheeks. “I want to say thank you, Waves.” 

“For what?” Waverly asked, a tiny frown on her face.

“For listening. I haven't talked about this stuff with my parents with anybody but James. And I've never told anyone the story of when I came out to James. I feel better just having talked about this with you.” 

“Anytime. And you know what? Your parents deserve a talking to. You are smart, and kind, and talented, and respectful and you must be practically the perfect daughter and they treat you like this?” 

Nicole’s heart soared at the fight she saw in Waverly's eyes. “Thanks Waves, that means a lot.” She took in Waverly's house, its front window warm and inviting. She could see a woman moving through the living room and was glad that this was Waverly's home. “It's late, you should probably head inside.” 

“That's my Aunt Gus,” said Waverly, following Nicole's eyes to the window. “Do you want to come in and say hi? She's great and so is my Uncle Curtis. It'll be okay, I promise.” 

“Another time, ok?” Nicole said, her nerves bubbling up. It would be one thing to have Waverly's family would accept her as a friend but as a girlfriend would be something else entirely. 

“Ok. Call me tomorrow?” 

“Definitely. We've got a lunch date, remember?” Nicole leaned in and took Waverly's face in her hands and kissed her slow. “Ok, until tomorrow.”

Waverly opened the door, a rush of cold air filling the car. She started to shut the door then turned and leaned back into the car. “You're funny too, you know. You said you and James are different and that he’s funny, but so are you. You're sneaky funny, like you make these jokes then you get this sly grin on your face.” 

Nicole laughed. “Thanks Waves.” 

“There's my Nicole dimple,” Waverly said, blowing her a kiss and shutting the door. 

Nicole watched her go up the walkway, where she paused to wave before entering the house. She waited until she saw Waverly hug her aunt hello before she started the car to drive home. 

——

Nicole turned into her driveway and shut off the car. The house was mostly dark and she hoped she could get upstairs before seeing either of her parents. She closed the front door quietly and had put her foot on the first stair when she heard her mother call her name. She froze with her hand tight on the bannister.

“Yeah, Mom, it’s me. I was just heading to bed.” 

“Everything ok? You're later than you said you'd be,” her mother came into view, her eyebrows pulled together. 

“I ran into my friend Waverly and I gave her a ride home.” 

“I don't remember that name when you talked about your teammates. What was she doing there so late?” 

“No, she's not on the team.” Her mind raced, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Waverly would be at school on a Saturday night that didn't involve the most intense kiss she'd ever had. “She forgot a textbook in the locker room so she stopped by to get it. She's on the cheerleading team.”

“Oh.” Nicole watched her mother’s eyebrows lower, seeming to believe her. “How do you know each other?”

“We have Chemistry together,” Nicole answered, working to keep her face neutral as she realized the double meaning of her words. 

“All right, but not so late next time. You should head up to bed. Goodnight Nicole.” 

“Night Mom.” The tension in her shoulders started to ease as she climbed the stairs. She shut her bedroom door and laid back on her bed and smiled. Less than two hours earlier, she had been holding Waverly Earp tight against her body and kissing her with everything she had. Her heart thudded and she reached for her phone to call James, feeling like she'd explode if she didn't tell him. While it rang, she turned on the tv in her room to muffle her voice in case her parents passed by the door.

“Hey Nic, what's up? Kind of late for you to be calling. I thought you'd be done polishing your basketball and be all tucked in. You ok? 

“Hey James. Yeah, I'm good. Awesome, actually. I kissed Waverly tonight. We're together now,” she said, grinning so big she could feel her cheek touching the phone. 

“That's so great, Nic! I'm so happy for you. What did I tell you? I totally knew that would happen. You're the best, of course she'd want to go out with you.” 

“Thanks. I told her about coming out to you and how Mom and Dad are.” 

“What did she think?” 

“She's worried for me. But I don't want her to be, I'm not going to let them ruin this.”

“Just tell them that you're friends. They don't have to know. This is your life, don't forget that.” 

“Thanks,” she whispered around the sudden lump in her throat. “I should go to bed soon. I've got a lunch date with Waverly tomorrow.” 

“Ok, buddy. I'd wish you good luck but you're so smooth you don't need it. Tell me all about it later, ok?” 

“I will,” Nicole laughed. “Night James.” 

“Night Nic.” 

——

Nicole stood at Waverly's front door tapping her fingers nervously against her thigh. She had spent the hour before at home rifling through the hangers in her closet but found that “first official date with someone you're already in love with” was a tough look to pull off. She finally landed on a forest green hooded jersey, dark jeans, and her Adidas Superstars. She left her hair down in loose waves, her heart hopeful that Waverly's fingers would be running through it later. 

She watched Waverly approaching through the glass in the door. When she opened it, she smiled and Nicole’s breath caught in her chest. “Whoa. Waves, you look amazing,” she said, her eyes sliding from the soft curls in Waverly's hair to the white sweater and jeans that hugged her the way Nicole wanted to.

“Thanks, so do you,” said Waverly. “Do you want to come in for a minute? My aunt and uncle are here but it's totally ok if you don't.” 

“No, it's ok, I want to,” said Nicole. She had geared herself up for it on the way over, not wanting to put it off any longer. She already felt like a criminal on parole at home, she didn't want Waverly to feel like she had to hide her. 

“Yay, I'm glad. Come on in,” Waverly said gently rubbing Nicole's arm.

“Hey Gus? Curtis? Come meet Nicole,” she called. Nicole’s heart started to pound while they waited.

Gus came into view from the doorway to what looked like the kitchen, her arm outstretched to shake Nicole's hand. Her hand was soft in Nicole's and Nicole felt her body start to calm. “Pleased to meet you, Nicole. Waverly tells me you're new to town. How're you liking it so far?” 

“Nice to meet you too, ma'am. I like it a lot, the people are great,” she said, her eyes sliding to Waverly. 

“You call me Gus, you don't need to be formal with me,” Gus said, waving her hand in the air. 

Curtis appeared in the living room, a coffee mug in one hand. “Hello there, Nicole,” he said, shaking her hand. “Waverly tells me you're one fine basketball player. Those girls were real close to the state championship last year. Sounds like you'll put them over the top.” 

“I'll do my best,” Nicole said, her cheeks flushed from Waverly's praise.

“So, where are you girls off to?” Gus asked.

“We’re going to Shorty’s for lunch,” Waverly answered. 

“Well, you two have a good time then. Drive safe, Nicole,” said Curtis. 

“I will,” Nicole promised. 

Gus hugged Waverly and patted Nicole on the shoulder as she turned to go to the door.

They walked closely down the walkway, their shoulders gently bumping as they went. Nicole opened the passenger door for Waverly and went around to her side. She could see Gus and Curtis through the window. Waverly raised her hand to wave to them. 

Nicole started the car and pulled away from the curb. 

“Was that ok?” Waverly asked, her eyebrows pulled together with concern. 

“Yeah, it really was. I like them. They seem kind,” Nicole said, some of her fears for Waverly easing. 

“They are,” Waverly said, reaching over to cover Nicole's hand on the steering wheel. 

——

“Let's sit over here, it's the quietest spot,” said Waverly, leading Nicole to a table by the front window. 

“I kind of can't believe we're actually here. When I asked you out, I never thought it would happen.”

“Are you serious? You never thought it would happen? I had no idea what to make of you, I'd never met anyone so confident.”

“It was just bluster,” Nicole said, waving her hand. “I had to or else my nerves would have gotten the best of me. It’s what I do in basketball when we're playing a tough team.” 

“If you didn't think I'd say yes, why did you ask?” Waverly's voice was soft and Nicole could hear the uncertainty in her tone.

“I had to try, I thought you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen.”

Waverly blushed, grinning as she ducked her head to look at the menu. 

“So, what do you recommend?” Nicole asked. 

“Everything's pretty good, but the sliders are definitely my favorite.” 

“Sliders it is.” Nicole closed her menu when she saw their waitress approaching their table. 

“We’ll both have sliders. Thanks Kaitlyn,” said Waverly, smiling as she passed over their menus. 

“You're welcome. Shouldn't be too long, Waves,” Kaitlyn replied before heading off to the kitchen. 

“Have you heard about the winter formal?” Waverly asked, her eyes cast down as she straightened the silverware laying on her napkin.

“Yeah, I saw a poster for it in the locker room.” 

“And...what do you think?” Waverly looked up at Nicole, her teeth tugging the edge of her lip.

Nicole laughed. “Waves, you have zero poker face.” She leaned forward in her chair, her fingertips less than an inch from Waverly’s, and lowered her voice so that only Waverly could hear. “Are you asking me to formal?” 

“Yes,” said Waverly, her voice quiet but insistent. 

Nicole’s heart lept with excitement but fear was biting at her heels. “Are you sure that’s something you want to do yet? Things are going to change once people know about us.” Nicole frowned, an unspoken fear rattled in her mind that Waverly would one day think being with her was more trouble than she was worth. 

Waverly reached out to touch Nicole's fingers. “Why shouldn't we go to the formal? Other couples go, people go with friends or in a group. So we're supposed to stay home because we're both girls? So that other people don't feel uncomfortable? Why are their feelings more important than ours? Yeah, people are probably going to stare at us but why should I care when I can dance with my beautiful girlfriend?”

“Wow,” Nicole whispered, tears stinging her eyes. “How can I say no to that?”

“Yeah?” Waverly smiled like it came straight from her heart. She was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen.

“Yeah,” said Nicole, returning Waverly's smile and desperately wanting to lean a little closer to kiss her. 

Nicole watched a sudden cloud come over Waverly's face and saw that she was fixated on something over Nicole's shoulder. She turned and saw that a group of football players from school had come into Shorty’s, Champ Hardy at the front with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were locked on Nicole and he started to push up the sleeves of his letterman’s jacket like he wanted to fight her in the middle of the restaurant. Her blood started to pound in her ears, there was a part of her that wanted to grant his wish.

Nicole heard a chair scrape on the floor behind her. “I got this Nicole,” said Waverly, her jaw set. 

Nicole stood up but stayed at the table as Waverly stormed over, hands clenched at her sides. Nicole couldn't hear what Waverly was saying but her body language told her what she needed to know. Waverly's shoulders were tense and she leaned towards Champ, her chin pointed up to look him in the eyes. Nicole smirked as she watched Champ shove his hands in his pockets and skulk away with his friends to the opposite side of the restaurant, clearly no match for an angry Waverly. One of Champ’s friends openly snickered until Champ turned and punched him in the shoulder. 

“I'm sorry about that, he won't bother us. I promise,” said Waverly, retaking her seat. She blew out a breath, her cheeks flushed. 

“I'm impressed, Wave. I'll have to remember not to irritate you,” said Nicole, trying to break a little of the tension. 

Waverly laughed. “You don't have anything to worry about, Nicole.”

“Oh, good timing, I'm hungry,” said Waverly, her eyes on their food as their waitress set it down on the table. 

“Good call on the sliders,” said Nicole, after swallowing her first bite. 

“Glad you like them,” said Waverly, giving Nicole a wink. 

“I was thinking, maybe we could start studying together for that Chemistry test coming up,” said Nicole. 

“Sounds good to me but do you think we’ll actually do any studying?” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows, a grin on her face. 

“We’ll give it a shot,” Nicole replied, a flush spreading across her checks. 

“You can come over to my house after school. Gus isn't usually home until after 5.”

“It's a date.” Nicole took a long drink of her water to try and calm the heat in her face. 

They pushed their empty plates to the edge of the table. “Can I ask you something?” Waverly said, her eyes drifting over to where Champ and his friends were. 

“Yeah, sure. Anything.” 

“Have you ever dated a guy?” 

“Once. About a year ago, he was on the basketball team at my old school. I was almost sure at that point that I was gay, but he asked me out and he seemed nice. A couple of the girls on the team I was on used to talk about how cute he was, even though he didn't do anything for me. It seemed harmless to say yes. I think I wanted some kind of proof that I was right about myself.” 

“How long did you go out with him?”

“Two dates. It was fine, but it was like hanging out with my brother. He was sweet, didn't even try to kiss me on the first date. I let him kiss me the second time we went out but I felt so...mechanical. I broke it off with him but I didn't want him to think it was anything he did so I told him my ex-boyfriend had asked to get back together. I know one guy isn't all guys, but I'd never had any romantic interest in them ever so I think that was what I needed to feel sure.” 

“Did you have sex with Shae?” Waverly asked, her hands clenched on the top of the table. 

“Whoa, Waves. We're really getting into it here, huh?” Nicole's eyes darted around the room to look at anything but Waverly. 

“I'm sorry, I’m sorry. Please forget I asked that. It’s just...when you first told me about her, I felt so jealous. The idea that she had touched you when I hadn't made me feel crazy.”

“It's ok.” Nicole felt her flush all the way up to her ears. “I kind of like it that you were jealous.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I don't want you to feel like that now. At all,” said Nicole, leaning across the table and looking Waverly in the eye. “I don't have any interest in Shae anymore, I haven't even talked to her since we broke up last summer. You, Waverly Earp, are the only girl for me.” She reached under the table to take Waverly's hand and saw Waverly's shoulders sag in relief. 

“Wanna head out?” Waverly asked, crooking her head towards the door. 

“Sure, I'll be right back,” said Nicole. She found their waitress by the bar and paid the bill.

“Thank you for lunch,” Waverly said with a smile as they headed for the door.

“Anytime Waves. So, are you going to give me the grand Purgatory tour?” 

Waverly smirked like she had a secret. “Not quite a tour, but I do have somewhere to show you. No questions on the way.” 

Nicole laughed. “I agree to your terms.”

——

Ten minutes later, Nicole's car rumbled down a dirt road, high shrubs and brush lining either side. 

“Right here,” said Waverly, leaning forward in her seat as a small lake came into view on her side. 

“What is this?” Nicole asked, stopping the car and shutting off the engine.

“When I was little, Curtis used to take me fishing here. I wasn't into the fishing much but I loved sitting in the boat with him. It was so quiet, I'd sit and listen to the birds or the wind rustling the trees. It felt like we were the only people around. I wanted to go somewhere with you where we would feel that way. A place where you don't have to worry.”

“You are the best.” Nicole couldn't help but stare at Waverly, backlit by the setting sun. 

Waverly reached over and ran her finger under Nicole's chin. “Right back at you.” 

“Miss Earp, can I see you in my office?” She flicked her eyes to the backseat. 

“Right away, Miss Haught. Race you,” she added in a whisper. The sound of the car doors opening and closing rang through the air. 

Waverly slid across the backseat into Nicole's arms. Nicole’s stomach flipped as her earlier wish was fulfilled and Waverly ran her fingers through her hair, her nails lightly scratching her scalp. 

Nicole leaned in and softly ran her nose up Waverly's forehead. When she moved her mouth down to kiss her, she found Waverly already waiting for her, her tongue warm and insistent as she pushed it past Nicole's lips. 

They kissed until they were breathless, cradling each other’s faces in their hands. Waverly dropped her hands down to Nicole's shoulders, sat up onto her knees, and straddled Nicole's hips, gently pressing her weight down. Nicole's whole body hummed and she grabbed Waverly's behind with both hands and pulled her tight against her. 

Nicole lost herself in the feel of Waverly's lips as she pulled back to kiss along Nicole's jaw and down her neck. Nicole tipped her head back against the headrest while Waverly's warm fingers slid under her shirt and up her ribcage and her lips brushed Nicole's collarbone. 

Waverly took Nicole's hand from her waist and guided it higher and higher until Nicole's eyes snapped open, her hand still where it cupped Waverly's breast through her bra. 

“Waves,” she breathed. “We don't have to rush. I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything.”

Waverly sighed and tucked Nicole's hair behind her ear. “I'm ok, Nicole. I promise. You aren't rushing me at all, I want to be here with you. What about you? Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am very okay.” Nicole laughed.

Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole's dimple. “Well then, we've got a little more time before we have to head back so I think we should put it to good use.” Nicole shivered as Waverly guided her hand higher still. She held her breath as she trailed her fingertips over the top of Waverly's warm breast. 

Waverly's eyes were dark as she looked at Nicole. “Keep going.”

Nicole slipped both hands under Waverly's bra and cupped her breasts. Their lips met, Waverly sighed into her mouth, and the rest of the world dropped away.

——

Nicole smiled in her sleep, dreaming she was still in the backseat of her car with Waverly, but there was no Sunday curfew here and their hands roamed further than they had in the daylight. Suddenly, the car radio came to life and Nicole's mother’s voice rang through it, calling her name. Nicole jumped and pulled her hands off Waverly, who looked at her with sadness. 

“Nicole! Are you up? It's after 7!” Nicole sat up in bed with a start, her mother’s voice close like she was just outside her bedroom door. Nicole tugged the sheets up over her chest even though the door was closed. Her heart pounded like she'd been caught stealing. 

“Yeah, I'm up. I’m sorry, I just slept through the alarm,” she called, reaching over to turn off the alarm on her phone. 

“Let's get moving please, I don't want you to be late for school.” It wasn't until Nicole heard her mother’s footsteps on the stairs that her heartbeat slowed. She dressed quickly, her fingertips tingling like she could still feel Waverly's skin. 

——

Nicole turned into the school parking lot and cut the engine. She checked the time on the car’s dash. She wasn't late yet but time was tight and there were only a few students left in the lot. She threw the door open and dragged her backpack over the center console and slung it on her back. She locked the car and jogged into school and up the stairs to homeroom. 

She got to her desk with three minutes to spare. Several seats ahead of her Champ Hardy sat sideways at his own desk. He glared at her, his knuckles white where his fingers clenched the back of the seat. 

Nicole heard a muffled laugh. It was one of Champ’s friends that he was with at Shorty's the day before, the same one that had laughed after Waverly had reamed Champ out. He was whispering to the girl sitting behind him. The girl’s eyes flicked over to Nicole then quickly away when she realized that Nicole was watching. Champ snapped his head towards the other boy and he looked down at the floor. 

The bell rang for the end of homeroom. With relief, Nicole grabbed her bag and hustled to the door. She managed to avoid Champ’s eyes as she passed his desk.

She headed for Waverly’s locker as fast as she could walk, her leg muscles burning with the effort. Waverly’s locker was open, blocking her face from Nicole’s view. 

“Waves,” she breathed as she finally reached her. Waverly leaned away from the locker door as she shut it, a huge smile on her face that dropped as soon as she saw Nicole. 

“What is it? What’s happened?” Waverly asked, taking a step closer to Nicole. She frowned as her eyes darted across Nicole’s face. 

“I think people know about us,” Nicole whispered. She felt as though her heart stopped for a moment while she waited for Waverly’s reaction. 

“Yeah, I think so, too. I’ve been getting some looks this morning,” said Waverly, her lips pursed as she looked around the hallway. 

“Do you think it was Champ who told?” Nicole whispered. 

“I doubt it. From what he said to me yesterday at Shorty’s, I think it’s making him crazy that I’m dating you. I don’t think he’d want to tell people. It was maybe one of his friends. Why? Did someone say something to you?”

“No, no one’s said anything. I can just tell,” Nicole sighed, remembering all the whispers and stares she used to get whenever she was with Shae. 

“Nicole? Hey, where did you go? You’re a million miles away.” Waverly gently touched Nicole’s fingers with her own, their bodies blocking the contact from people walking by. 

“I’m here, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I know it’s hard, but try not to worry, ok? This is about you and me, not them.” Waverly looked intently into Nicole’s eyes and squeezed her hand. The shrill sound of the bell made Nicole jump but Waverly’s face stayed calm. “I’ll see you in Chemistry. And you’re still coming over after basketball practice, right?”

“Yeah, we’re on,” Nicole said, giving Waverly a smile.

“Good, see you soon.” Waverly winked at her. Nicole watched as Waverly walked away with her head held high. 

——

Nicole hesitated a moment before pushing the door open to the locker room to change for basketball practice. She hadn’t gotten to know the girls at the basketball camp last summer that well but it had still stung when some of them suddenly avoided her when news of her and Shae broke. Her hands felt sweaty as she walked to her locker and she wiped them on her jeans before picking up the combination lock. 

A few of her teammates passed by as she changed, saying hello as they usually did, not sidestepping her as if she was a bad influence on the town sweetheart. Her shoulders drooped and relaxed a little more each time she saw one of them. 

As they filtered out onto the court, a few of them headed to the corrals to toss the balls out but the captain, a senior named Rebecca, called for a huddle. Nicole saw Coach Nedley look over at them from the sideline then return to the whiteboard where he was diagramming a play. 

The girls tightened around each other, Nicole grinned when she felt one of the girls playfully tug her ponytail. 

“Let’s have a good practice,” said Rebecca, her voice low in the huddle. “Play good defense, spread the ball around, and listen to Coach. If we’re going all the way to State this year we need to rely on each other and support each other. Every practice, every game, in school, out of school, everything.” Nicole’s stomach swooped. Rebecca met Nicole’s eyes and Nicole understood that her teammates already knew about her and Waverly but that it made no difference to them. A lump burned in her throat and she tried to swallow past it. 

“Blue Devils!” Rebecca yelled, stretching her hand into the circle. 

“Blue Devils!” When Nicole screamed with the rest of the girls, it released something in her chest. She added her hand to the mass in the middle and they raised them in the air to break the huddle. 

“Let’s go, Haught,” said Rebecca, patting Nicole on the top of the head. Nicole smiled back at her. She wanted to say thanks but didn’t trust her voice not to break. Rebecca’s smile told her that she could guess what Nicole wanted to say. 

——

Chemistry books and notes forgotten on the floor of Waverly's bedroom, Nicole stretched out on her back on the bed with Waverly laying on top of her. She slid her hands down Waverly's back and gently tugged on her earlobe with her teeth. Waverly shivered and rubbed the side of her face against Nicole's. 

“Good?” Nicole teased, smiling against Waverly's neck.

“Mmm...too good. Gus will be home soon,” Waverly said, giving Nicole one more slow kiss before sitting up beside her. Nicole sat up and crossed her legs. 

Waverly leaned over and brushed her fingers across Nicole’s cheek. “I’m really glad your teammates were so supportive.”

“Me too, it was such a relief. Basketball has always been a good escape and I was afraid I was going to lose that and that the other girls wouldn’t want to be around me.”

“I know some people were annoying today, but it’ll probably die out in a few days once there’s some new gossip.” Waverly tilted her head to the side and looked at Nicole intently. “You’re still worried.”

“I’m ok.”

“Nope, I don’t buy it. You’re making your worried face. Is it because Gus and Curtis don’t know? I know I haven't told them about us yet, but I really do feel like it'll be okay when I do.” 

“No...I'm not worried about them as much anymore.” Nicole could already feel her chest tightening and tears stinging her eyes as Waverly closed in on what scared her the most.

“You told me before that things have been hard with your parents. It’s them, isn’t it? They’re what’s scaring you.” Waverly’s gentle voice threatened Nicole’s weakening hold on her emotions. She dropped her head and nodded. She couldn’t trust her voice not to break if she answered. 

“Do you remember when I told you about my family?” Waverly asked, taking Nicole’s hand.

She nodded again, raising her head to look at Waverly. 

“Well, it's something everyone here knows about. I've grown up knowing that everyone in Purgatory knows what happened to my family and about the curse. I'm the last Earp in town. My mom left. Dad and Willa are gone. Wynonna is...somewhere. People already have all kinds of ideas about me and I've spent tons of time trying to be what they want, to be happy and smile and act normal so they'll accept me. Most people get to keep the things that are most painful and difficult in their lives to themselves but everyone here knows mine. I think that was part of why I had such a hard time understanding how I feel about you. I spent so much time living the life that I thought I should that I couldn't even recognize my own feelings. One of the things I've realized lately is that this is my life and I'm the only one who can decide what makes me happy. And that’s you, Nicole. You make me happy. You make me feel special, like you love me just for me and not because I plaster on a smile to make your life easier. And I love you for you, because of who you are and how you treat me. That’s what all the love in your life should be like. No conditions or requirements. You’re amazing Nicole, and you deserve all the love in the world.”

Nicole gasped and started to sob. “They make it seem like it’s something I picked or something I can change. It’s like something flipped as soon as they knew I like girls. Like they think there’s something wrong with me.”

She instinctively covered her face with her hands but Waverly gently pulled them away and wrapped her arms around her. Waverly let her cry herself out and then kissed Nicole’s cheeks. They both turned towards the window when they heard Gus’s car pull into the driveway. 

“I should get going,” said Nicole, wiping her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to go.”

“I’m ok, I promise. Thanks.”

“Ok. Why don’t you go splash some water on your face? I’ll put your books in your bag.”

Nicole headed to the bathroom, her body exhausted but lighter with relief. 

When she left the bathroom, Waverly was waiting for her in the hallway with her backpack. Nicole smiled and took it from her and slung it over her shoulders. 

She followed Waverly down the stairs and into the kitchen where Gus was unloading a grocery bag. “Hi girls. Nicole, Waverly tells me you two have a big Chemistry test coming up.”

“Yeah, we were studying upstairs,” she said, smiling at Gus. 

“You alright, Nicole? You look a little pale,” said Gus, frowning while she examined Nicole’s face.

“I’m ok, thank you. Just a long day.” Waverly rubbed her arm and looked up at her with sympathy in her eyes. 

“I should get home. I’ll see you tomorrow, Waves. Bye Gus.”

“You take care Nicole,” Gus called as Waverly walked Nicole outside to her car. 

“Call me later, ok?” Waverly said as she stood on her toes to pull Nicole into a tight hug. 

“I will,” Nicole said, closing her eyes and pressing her face against Waverly’s soft hair. 

They let go and Nicole got in her car and tossed her bag on the passenger seat. She shut the door and turned on the ignition. Blowing Waverly a kiss, she pulled out of the driveway to head home. 

——

When Nicole opened the front door, she saw her father sitting at the kitchen island with papers spread before him. 

“Hi honey,” he called, briefly looking up at her. 

“Hi Dad,” she answered. She dropped her backpack by the door and walked into the kitchen. 

“How was school?”

“Fine,” she said, picturing Champ’s friend in homeroom.

“Did you have a late practice? I thought you’d be home earlier.”

“No, it was a regular practice today.” She picked up a banana out of the bowl on the counter to have something to do with her hands. “I went to my friend Waverly’s house to study after practice. We have a test coming up.”

“That’s the friend you went to lunch with yesterday, right? Your mom mentioned it to me.” He set down the paper he was holding and looked at her. 

Nicole’s face got warm. “Yeah, we went to Shorty’s in town.”

“That’s good that you’re making friends here. The next time you see her outside of school, why don’t you have her over here?”

“Uh, it’s probably just easier to go to her house.” Her mind churned as she tried to think of a reason. “Her house is closer to school and then I can just drive home after. You know, rather than driving here and then giving her a ride home.” 

He set down the paperwork and fixed Nicole with a serious look. “Nicole, your mother and I like to know who your friends are. So, the next time you see her you can do that here. And don’t forget that the car is a privilege.”

Nicole worked to keep her face neutral. “Ok, Dad. I understand. I’m going to go upstairs. I have a little more homework to finish.”

He nodded and went back to his paperwork. Nicole grabbed her bag and climbed the stairs, wondering if her father realized the anxiety he had set off in her. Her mind ran away from her thinking of what her parents would do if they found out about them. 

——

Glad for the end of the school week, Nicole turned the heat up her car and scanned the crowd flowing out of school for Waverly. She grinned when she spotted Waverly, her hair blowing in the gusty wind. 

Waverly opened the door and got in. “Hey baby,” she whispered, leaning over to kiss Nicole. 

“Hey. Ready to go?”

“Yeah, in a minute. I wanted to tell you something first.”

“Sure. What is it?”

“Everything’s ok,” said Waverly, reaching over to tuck a piece of Nicole’s hair behind her ear. “Gus and Curtis know about us.”

“Oh,” Nicole breathed. She could feel her eyes growing wide despite her effort to keep her expression calm. “Are you sure you’re ok Waves?”

“Positive,” Waverly smiled. “So last night I was helping Gus with the dishes and she asked me if you were my ‘someone else.’”

“Your someone else?” Nicole asked, puzzled. 

“Yeah. A few weeks ago, I asked Gus how you know if you really like someone and she asked me if it was about Champ or someone else. I said it was someone else. And last night, she asked me if that someone was you.” 

“What did you say?” 

“I was definitely scared for a minute, but I said yes, and...she just smiled and said ‘I thought as much,’” Waverly sighed and took Nicole’s hand in both of hers. 

“Wow.” Nicole let out a deep breath, one she felt like she'd been holding since Waverly started talking. “How did she know?” 

“She said it's all over our faces when we look at each other,” Waverly laughed. “And she noticed that you opened the car door for me when you came to my house last weekend. She said she likes you a lot.”

“I like her too. I didn’t even think about it when I opened your door that day.”

“That’s because chivalry comes naturally to you.”

Nicole smiled. “What did your uncle say?”

“Gus offered to talk to him but I said I'd do it. He was in the garage, fixing something. I told him I needed to talk to him. He looked so worried, he pulled out this stool for me to sit on. It was really hard to look him in the eyes at first but I did. I told him that you’re not only my friend, you're my girlfriend.”

“What happened?”

Waverly smiled. “He just sighed like he was relieved and said he thought I was in some kind of trouble. He held my hand and he said that he's never seen me happier than I've been in the past couple of weeks. And that you seem like a ‘real smart girl.’” He asked me if you treat me well and I told him that you're the best. Then he said he was glad he didn't have to worry anymore about me getting pregnant by Champ and that's when I decided to head upstairs.”

“Yeah, I can see where that would bring an end to the conversation.” Nicole laughed a little. 

“He hugged me and said I should go do my homework and that was it. When I went upstairs, I told Gus that everything was ok and she kissed me on the cheek.”

“You’re so brave Waverly. I’m glad everything is ok.”

“Me too. But I want it to be ok for you too. I wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Thanks. So do I. There’s something I need to tell you too. My dad wants me to have you over.”

“Well that’s ok, right? Maybe it’ll help.”

“Maybe. But if Gus figured it out so quickly, I’m scared my parents will too.”

“One step at a time, baby,” Waverly soothed, twirling a piece of Nicole’s hair around her finger.

\---

Saturday afternoon, Nicole shut her bedroom door and picked up her phone. “Hey James,” she said when he answered, relieved that he was around. 

“Hi Nic! What’s up? How was your date with Waverly?” 

“It was awesome,” she said, letting her mind drift to imagine Waverly in the backseat of her car. 

“Cool. Everything going ok with Mom and Dad?”

“For now. They know we’re friends and that I’ve been hanging out with her a lot. Dad said I should have her over.”

“Well, that’s ok. Have her over to do homework or something.”

“Yeah, it’s just that I’m worried they’re going to know anyways.”

“How would they?”

“Waverly’s aunt realized it on her own. She’s totally fine with it but she told Waverly she could tell by the way we looked at each other.”

“Oh. Do you want me to try talking to them?”

“Thanks, but no. This isn’t your problem. If they find out I guess I’ll just deal with it then. I just...I’m scared they’ll try to break us up.”

“You’re never a problem to me, Nic. We’ll figure something out, I promise. Hey, listen. I’m so happy you found her.”

“Thanks. Me too.” Nicole cleared her throat to try and loosen the lump in it. 

“Call me soon, ok?”

“I will. Bye.”

“Bye Nic.”

——

“Baby, no matter how slow you drive we’re still going to make it to your house,” said Waverly, the corner of her mouth pulled up. 

“Sorry. Yeah, I know.” Nicole pressed her foot into the gas pedal and rounded the corner for her street. 

She pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath as she shut off the car. “We can do this. We’ll be casual,” Waverly urged as they got out and opened the backdoors to get their backpacks. 

“Hey, I’m home,” Nicole called. Waverly stood close beside her as she closed the door. 

“Hi honey,” her mother said, standing by the sink drying her hands on a towel. She walked over to them, her hand outstretched to Waverly. “You must be Waverly. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Haught,” said Waverly as they shook hands. Nicole could feel the effort Waverly was putting into making the greeting as warm as possible and loved her for it.

“David! Nicole and her friend Waverly are here,” her mother called over her shoulder. 

“Come in the kitchen, girls. Would you like something to drink?”

“I’m fine, Mrs. Haught, thank you,” Waverly replied. 

Nicole went to the sink and filled a glass with water. She drank it in one gulp, cooling her dry throat. 

“Everything ok, Nicole?” Her mother asked, a crease between her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just thirsty.” Waverly watched her with concerned eyes. 

Her father appeared in the doorway. “Hi Mr. Haught. I’m Waverly,” she said, smiling and waving to him.

“Nice to meet you, Waverly. How was school today?”

“Pretty good,” Waverly jumped in. “We had a big test in Chemistry today. We’re in the same class. Nicole and I studied a bunch for it. We quizzed each other with my flash cards. I love flash cards, they’re my favorite for studying. Sorry, I’m rambling, I know. Leftover test anxiety, I think,” Waverly smiled.

Nicole noticed her parents smiling but couldn’t tell if it was only politeness. “I think the test went pretty well,” Nicole said to fill the quiet in the room.

“Good, honey. I’m sure you’ll do well, you always do,” her mother said. 

“Have you seen some of Nicole’s basketball games?” Waverly asked in a clear bid to change the subject.

“A few,” said her father. 

“She’s so good. I don’t know a lot about it, I know, but I can tell she’s really good.”

“Thanks Waves,” Nicole looked over and smiled at Waverly. Her fingers twitched with the desire to tuck Waverly’s hair behind her ear. 

When she looked back at her parents, she saw that they were watching her. Her mother’s face looked like her mind was racing, the skin around her lips was white where they were pressed together. Her father looked away then down at his hands where they were folded on the table. Nicole’s stomach sank, something was wrong. 

“Uh, I think we’ll study in my room.” Waverly frowned when she saw Nicole’s expression. 

“That’s fine Nicole, just leave the door open,” her father said. Nicole knew then exactly what was wrong.

——

As they climbed the stairs to her room, all Nicole could think of was driving away with Waverly and not looking back. She could feel tears building and was torn between them and the desire to scream. 

They tossed their backpacks on the floor and sat on Nicole’s bed, their shoulders touching. “I’ve been wanting to see your room,” Waverly said, getting up and walking over to her closet. She trailed her hand down the sleeve of one of Nicole’s shirts. 

“You should probably take a good look. They know. I doubt they’ll ever let me have you over again. I’m surprised they’re not up here already.”

Waverly came back to sit on the bed and took Nicole’s hand. Nicole turned automatically to check the door. 

Waverly touched her finger to Nicole’s chin and gently turned her head back to face her. “I know how scared you are. And I hate it. I know how scared I felt when I realized how I felt about you. I had never imagined that I’d fall in love with a girl and...then I met you.”

“What are we going to do?” Nicole asked, the tears she’d been holding in ran hot down her cheeks. 

“I don’t know yet,” said Waverly, wiping Nicole’s cheek. “But sometimes I wonder….” She ducked her head, as if she’d said something out loud that she hadn’t meant to.

“What?”

“I think the way your parents handle things and how they treat you is completely wrong, but, sometimes I wonder if it’s because they’re scared too. Maybe they don’t know how to react, so they freak out and come on way too strong.”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really thought of it like that. We’ve never even really talked about it. It’s just...there. Like an elephant in the room.”

“Why would you try and go to them when they’ve made you so anxious?” Waverly stood up with her hands on her hips. Nicole reached for her hand, thinking she looked like she was going to march downstairs to shout at them.

“I don’t know, Waves. I’m wiped out right now. Can we just hang out until they make me take you home?”

Waverly pulled her into a tight hug. “Whatever you want.” Nicole shivered at the sound of Waverly’s voice in her ear, wondering if this would be the last time she’d get to hold her. 

——

“I just don’t understand it,” Nicole repeated, as she turned the car onto Waverly’s street. “When they said for us to keep my bedroom door open, I was certain they realized we’re together. But then they didn’t say anything. They just said it was getting close to dinner and I should drive you home.”

“I don’t know, baby. Maybe they don’t know after all,” Waverly soothed. 

“I’m sorry, I know I keep repeating myself.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We can talk about it as much as you need. I just don’t want to see you so upset if we don’t know anything for sure yet.”

“They’re maybe waiting until I get home.” Nicole pulled the car to a stop outside Waverly’s house. 

“Ok, look,” said Waverly, unbuckling her seatbelt so that she could turn in her seat to face Nicole. “If that happens, just call me and we’ll figure something out. Just call me either way.”

“I love you, Waves,” she whispered, leaning to kiss her slow and soft. 

“I love you too, Nicole.” Waverly leaned up on her knees until their noses were touching. “But if you ever try to give me a goodbye kiss like that again, you are going to be in deep trouble.” Waverly smiled and rubbed her nose against Nicole’s and then kissed her deep. 

“Ok, baby. I got it,” said Nicole, smiling. “I promise I’ll call you later.”

Waverly slid back into her seat and opened the door. She picked her bag up and blew Nicole a kiss as she shut the door. 

Her heart heavy with dread, Nicole started the drive home. 

—-

Nicole opened the front door as quietly as she could. As she stepped inside she saw her parents sitting in the kitchen, in almost the same places they had been in when she had introduced Waverly to them a few hours earlier. 

“Honey,” her mother began, her voice sounding high-pitched. “I know you’re probably tired but we need to talk with you.”

Resigned that the moment had finally come, Nicole walked slowly into the kitchen. “This is about Waverly, isn’t it?”

Her mother’s mouth dropped open slightly, as if in surprise. Her parents exchanged a look but Nicole didn’t bother to try and read it. 

“Yes, we did want to talk with you about Waverly,” her mother replied. “We know you’ve been spending a lot of time with her and...because of things that have happened in the past...we just…we wanted….”

“Nicole,” her father said, looking at her with serious eyes. “We need you to answer something honestly. Are you and Waverly dating?”

Nicole hesitated. She could try to lie, but it seemed pointless when they seemed to already know the answer to their question. She could take her keys and go to Waverly’s and hope that her aunt and uncle could help her. She could call James and ask to stay over in his dorm. She was cornered and she knew it, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She closed her eyes and her nose twitched as she remembered Waverly rubbing their noses together. She opened her eyes and it was like a switch flipped inside her, channeling all her fear into anger. 

“Yes,” she declared and was satisfied to see some surprise in their reactions. “Waverly is my girlfriend.” She had expected it to be frightening to say it out loud to them but found the words gave her power instead. 

Her father sighed. “We just moved, Nicole. Waverly seems like a nice girl, but….”

“She’s not just nice, Dad. She’s smart, and funny, and brave. She’s so beautiful, inside and out.” It killed her a little inside to see the way he cringed when she said “beautiful.”

“Nicole, you’re still so young. I think you’re confused. I don’t think you realize that you have your whole life ahead of you.”

“Dad, I’m not confused. This isn't something I'm doing to push you and Mom’s buttons. And moving around isn't going to somehow ‘fix’ me. I’m not going to forget I'm gay if I'm in a new place. I know this is hard, believe me, it's been so hard for me too, but please understand that this is part of who I am. It's not going to change. And I've met someone amazing. She makes me so happy and I love her.”

“Honey, we don’t think you realize what a hard road this will be. We just want the best for you,” her mother said, brushing tears from her eyes. 

“My whole life I've always tried to be good, to be what you wanted. Well, Waverly is what I want. You guys always used to tell James and me that you wanted us to grow up healthy and happy. Well, Waverly is happiness for me. Please don't try and take this from me. I won't let you.”

“Nicole, we aren't trying to take anything from you,” said her mother, wringing her hands in front of her, fresh tears on her cheeks. “It’s that you’re so young. We don’t want you to have to deal with difficult things now when you may not feel the same a few years from now.”

Nicole sagged into one of the kitchen chairs. She had geared herself for a fight but watching her mother cry was draining her energy.

“Part of me wishes you were right. My life probably would be easier if I was straight. But I’m not, and I’ve known it for a long time. If you want me to be happy then help me, let me feel like you’re on my side instead of making me feel like there’s something wrong with me. Right now, it’s the way that you make me feel that’s making things hard for me.”

“I didn’t realize that was how you felt about us,” her father said, looking down at the floor. 

Nicole sighed. A part of her appreciated that he had finally heard what she said but the rest of her only felt frustrated. “How could I not feel that way? The second you knew I was hanging out with Waverly you wanted her to come over so you could examine us. Almost as soon as you found out I had dated Shae all of a sudden we were moving. And don’t think I didn’t notice how nice you were to James’s girlfriend whenever she was over. It wasn’t that you didn’t like us dating. It was who I wanted to date. The problem was me.”

“Nicole,” he said, and she heard his voice waver. “I didn’t know….”

“I’m tired of it,” Nicole cut him off. She wanted to get it all out now, let them finally hear her. “I’m tired of feeling like you’re always watching me, tired of feeling like some kind of freak. I’ve spent so much of my life trying to please you, and teachers, and coaches, and whomever else. I want to do things that make me happy, and that make Waverly happy. If that’s so wrong, then I guess I’m wrong.”

She turned to walk away, leaving them speechless. Without thinking, she reached for her car keys on the table. 

“No, Nicole,” her mother pleaded, her hand outstretched. “Please, I don’t want you driving when you’re upset like this.”

“Fine,” she said, turning towards the stairs and storming to her room. 

——

She shut the door to her bedroom and slumped onto her bed. She reached for her phone to call Waverly. 

“Hey baby,” she breathed. 

“I’m so glad you called! What’s happened? Your voice sounds so off.”

“They know about us.”

“How?”

“They just asked me flat out. It seemed no use to lie, I could tell they knew.”

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry. What did they say?”

“They think I’m confused and they don’t want me to have a hard time now when they think I might feel differently later. I kind of...unloaded on them. I’m just so sick of it. I told them that I’m not confused and that I love you and being with you makes me happy.”

“I love you too, baby. I’m glad you finally got to tell them how you feel. How are you now?”

“Totally exhausted,” Nicole laughed. “Like a sponge that got wrung out too hard.”

“Where are you now?”

“In my room.”

“Ok, I want you to lie down and close your eyes.”

“Ok, Waves,” Nicole said, smiling against the phone. 

“If you need me for anything, call me. I love you.”

“I will. I love you too.”

“Bye for now, Nicole.”

“Bye for now, Waves.”

Nicole smiled and set the phone down on her nightstand. She laid down, her body so tired she felt like she was being pulled into the bed. 

——

A soft knock at the door woke Nicole. She sat up in bed, for a moment unsure of what day it was or if the fight with her parents had been a dream. 

“Nicole, can I come in?” Her mother called.

“Yeah,” Nicole replied, her voice hoarse from sleep. 

The door opened and her mother looked in, her eyes red. “I just wanted to check on you.” She hesitated in the doorway as if she was unsure she was welcome. 

“You can come in,” Nicole said, her legs heavy as she slung them over the side of her bed. 

Her mother sat down beside her her and reached for her hands. “Honey, I haven’t been able to think of anything else since we talked downstairs. I’m so sorry that you’ve been feeling that way about us. I know it must not seem like it, but we were trying to do what we thought was best for you.”

Nicole sighed. She was still so tired that her eyes stung when she closed them. “Mom, I’m really tired. I can’t talk about this anymore right now. Can we just talk later?”

“Yes, of course,” her mother replied. She stood up and tucked a piece of Nicole’s hair behind her ear. “Get some sleep. We love you, Nicole.”

The door clicked closed and Nicole reached for her pajamas at the foot of the bed with no idea of what tomorrow would bring. 

——

Nicole groaned as she got out of the car after basketball practice, her muscles sore after she had pushed them hard in an attempt to distract herself. At breakfast, her mother had asked if they could talk again when she got home. She had already made up her mind that if they said they were moving that she would figure out a plan to runaway. 

Her parents were waiting in the kitchen again. Her father smiled when he saw her. She thought his face looked tight but he seemed genuinely happy to see her. “Nicole, will you come sit with us?” He gestured towards the kitchen table then put his hand out towards her as if she were a skittish animal. 

They sat down together. Nicole fidgeted with the cuff of her Purgatory Blue Devils hoodie. 

“The most important thing we want you to know is that we love you,” her father said, his eyes wet. 

“We’re moving. Aren’t we?” Nicole asked, her voice flat. 

“No,” he replied. “We’ll be staying here.”

“What?” Nicole asked. Her stomach felt like it had dropped down to her toes but she wanted to hear the words again. 

He smiled and reached out tentatively to cover her hand with his. “We’re staying here, Nicole.”

Nicole gasped and tears streamed down her face. She sobbed with relief and joy, her hand on her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Her mother got up and stooped down to hug her. 

“Your mother and I were up talking very late last night,” he said. “You gave us a lot to think about.”

“Honey, we’re sorry,” her mother said, wiping the tears off Nicole’s cheeks before sitting back down. “We thought that moving would give you the chance to meet other kids.”

“Boys, you mean.”

“We thought when you went out with that boy at your last school that maybe things were changing. We were afraid that other kids would give you a hard time and we didn’t want that for you.”

Nicole sighed and dropped her head into her hand. “Mom, I went out with him because I was almost sure I was gay and I felt like I needed some kind of proof. I knew I was gay after that because being with him, or any other guy, was nothing compared to being near a girl I liked. The feelings I have for Waverly are completely different, they’re so strong and deep. I know I haven’t known her that long but I’d do anything for her. That’s how I know.”

“Do kids at school know that you’re with Waverly?” Her mother asked, her voice anxious. 

“Yeah. I mean, we got some looks in the halls but the girls on the team didn’t care at all, they treat me just the same.”

“That’s good that the girls were understanding.”

“Can I ask you guys something? How did you know Waverly and I were together?”

“We weren’t sure, but when she was talking about what a great basketball player you are, you turned to look at her, and I’ve never seen your face look that way before. You looked at her so tenderly, it was obvious,” her mother said, smiling. 

Nicole laughed a little. “Waverly’s Aunt Gus guessed from looking at us too. That’s why I was so scared to have her over.” 

“I’m so sorry you were scared of how we’d react,” her father said, his face serious. “Being a parent is scary too, we’ve been worrying about you and James since you were born. But we see now that we’ve handled this wrong. It’s true, we had imagined what your life would be like but now we have to adjust. You’ve always been such a good kid and we haven’t been fair to you. It’s clear that you understand who you are. Now it’s up to us to understand. Nicole, we never wanted to hurt you, or make you feel like there was something wrong with you. We just didn’t want to see you shut any doors for yourself. But, seeing you now with Waverly, it’s really changed things.”

“What are you saying?” Nicole asked, her hopes soaring despite her best efforts. 

“We love you, you’re our little girl. But we need to let you make your own decisions. If being with Waverly is what you want, that’s what you should do,” her mother said.

Nicole lept from her seat and hugged her parents tightly, one arm around each of them. Joy charged through her veins, she thought she could fly if she tried. “Can I please go see Waverly? I need to tell her. Please.”

“Yes,” her father replied, a grin on his face. “As long as you drive carefully.”

“I will, I promise!” Nicole cried as she ran towards the door. 

—-

Nicole pulled the car over in front of Waverly’s house, the tire bumping into the curb. She threw the door open and shoved it closed before running up to the front door.

“Hi Gus! Is Waverly home? I need to talk to her.”

“Whoa there, Nicole. What are you so excited about?” Gus took her by the arms and led her into the house. “Waverly’s upstairs. Why don’t you have a seat and relax and I’ll give her a holler.”

As Gus walked towards the stairs, Waverly appeared at the top of the landing. “Gus, I thought I heard….”

Nicole beamed when she saw Waverly. Her stomach flipped and, for the first time since they started dating, there was no fear lurking. 

Waverly hurried down the stairs and into Nicole’s arms. “I’ve got some things to do in the kitchen,” said Gus, smiling at them. 

“I heard your voice,” Waverly said softly into her ear. 

“I had to come see you,” said Nicole. She pulled back slightly, her eyes roaming over Waverly’s face as if seeing her for the first time. “Everything is ok. My parents said we’re staying here and they said I can stay with you. We can be together, Waves.”

They leaned their foreheads together and laughed, brushing tears off each other’s faces.

“Still want to go to formal with me next month?” Nicole asked with a wink.

“You have no idea how much,” said Waverly as she leaned in for a kiss. 

——

Her hair and makeup done, Nicole stepped out into the hallway for a moment of quiet away from her teammates gathered inside the room for their own formal preparations. 

“Hey James,” she said when he answered, his voice helping her nerves. 

“Hey Nic. Tonight’s the big night, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m with the girls from basketball. We’re all getting ready at our captain’s house. I’m getting ready to go pick-up Waverly now.”

“You nervous?”

“Definitely.”

“You’re gonna be fine, just have a good time. Are things still good with Mom and Dad?”

“Yes,” she breathed. “It’s so much easier now.”

“Great. Are you guys taking pictures at our house?”

“No, I don’t think they’re quite ready for that yet, but they bought our formal tickets and my dress and wished us a good time so that was great. We’re going to take pictures at Waverly’s house.”

“Sounds great, Nic. So...any plans for after the dance?”

Nicole laughed, picturing him wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Uh, we’ve talked about it a little. We’re planning on going for a drive after the dance and just see what happens I guess. I love her, I don’t want her to feel pressured at all.”

“I know, Nic. Hey...I love you, kid. Have a great time.”

“Thanks. I love you too, James. Bye.”

“Bye Nic.”

——

Nicole couldn’t help but stare as Waverly floated down the stairs, holding her seafoam green skirts in one hand and the railing in the other. Waverly’s eyes held Nicole's all the way down the stairs. Her hair pulled into a bun and her shoulders exposed in the strapless gown, Nicole imagined kissing her warm skin. 

“You are a vision,” she whispered when Waverly reached her. 

“Look who’s talking,” Waverly replied. Her back to Gus and Curtis, she gave Nicole an unsubtle once over. “Purple’s your color, baby.”

“All right you two, time for some pictures,” said Gus, waving her arm to herd them towards the fireplace. Nicole stepped behind Waverly and slipped her arms around her waist. Waverly leaned back against her and Nicole kissed her cheek. 

Curtis suddenly cleared his throat. “I think I forgot to shut something off in the garage,” he said, his voice sounding thick as he sniffed and headed for the door. 

“Well, while your uncle composes himself, let's take a few more pictures,” said Gus. 

“Do you think I need some more jewelry? I couldn’t decide upstairs,” Waverly said, turning to Nicole with a tiny frown on her face.

“I knew I wore this bracelet for a reason,” Nicole said, undoing the clasp. 

“It feels warm,” Waverly said quietly as Nicole fastened it. Gus smiled softly at them as she continued to take pictures.

Curtis reappeared in the room, Gus moving to his side and patting him on the back. “You young ladies look lovely,” he said.

“Thanks Curtis,” said Waverly, walking over to kiss him on the cheek. 

“We should probably get going,” said Waverly, turning back to Nicole. 

“Ok, let’s go,” said Nicole, taking Waverly’s hand and squeezing it.

——

The music thumped as they walked, hands clasped, down the hotel hallway and through the ballroom doors. They joined the line for official photos that led to a blue balloon archway. 

“Waverly!” Waverly turned and squealed when she saw Chrissy Nedley two couples behind them. Chrissy ran over and Waverly hugged her. 

“You look gorgeous Waves!”

“Thank you! So do you! Chrissy, you know Nicole,” said Waverly, taking Nicole’s hand. 

“Hi Chrissy,” said Nicole, releasing Waverly’s hand so that she could shake Chrissy’s.

“Don’t be shy, Nicole,” said Chrissy as she pulled Nicole into a hug. Chrissy released her and Nicole turned to Waverly, who smiled and rubbed her arm. 

“Ok, Waves. I should head back. I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yes, definitely,” said Waverly.

They watched the couple in line ahead of them pose for their photo. Nicole felt a warm swoop in her stomach that she was going to have this moment with Waverly. 

“Next,” the photographer called, not looking up from his camera. They took their place under the balloons. Nicole slid her arms around Waverly’s waist, Waverly’s hands holding hers. She sighed at the feel of their bare arms pressed together. Nicole looked up to find the photographer staring at them with his mouth set in a thin line and his hands on his hips. Waverly turned to look up at her and frowned at Nicole’s expression. She followed Nicole’s eyes to the photographer. Nicole felt Waverly start to pull away towards the man but she held her tight. 

“We’re ready,” Nicole said pointedly. The man said nothing and moved back behind the camera. Instead of facing him and the camera, they turned to each other and smiled.

“Good job, baby,” Waverly whispered as they headed into the main part of the ballroom.

The current song ended and Alicia Keys’ “No One” filled the room. “Dance with me?” Nicole asked, offering her hand to Waverly. 

“God, yes,” Waverly said, slipping into Nicole’s arms and resting her head on her shoulder. Nicole closed her eyes and pressed her cheek against Waverly’s hair. In that moment, it was like they were the only ones in the room. 

——

Chrissy dashed over to them, holding her skirt with both hands. “Hey Waves, wanna come dance with us?” She gestured behind her where they could see most of the cheerleaders congregated. “We just requested Sweet Escape.” 

“Do you mind? Once dance.”

“No, of course I don’t mind, Waves. I’ll go check in with the girls on the team,” Nicole replied, smiling when Waverly kissed her on the cheek before following Chrissy to the other girls. 

“Oh, finally. Here comes Haught,” their senior captain Rebecca joked as Nicole approached her teammates. “Too busy with her girlfriend to bother with the likes of us.” Nicole grinned as she joined the circle of her dancing teammates and they sang along with Gwen Stefani. Her heart squeezed as she turned to watch Waverly dancing with her head thrown back, laughing with Chrissy. 

When the song ended, Nicole felt a hand touch her elbow and turned to find Waverly. “See, I told you I’d be right back,” she said into Nicole’s ear to be heard over the music. 

“I never had any doubt,” Nicole replied. She started to lead Waverly towards her teammates when she saw Waverly’s face fall. 

“I saw all that you know,” said Champ, his breath suddenly hot in Nicole’s face. Her stomach rolled from the heavy reek of alcohol coming off him. 

“Not now, Champ,” she said, completely uninterested in a demonstration of his brand of machismo. Her teammates had noticed him and had stopped dancing. 

“So you’re like, together now? That’s disgusting. Disgusting.” A handful of football players walked past Champ. One of them put his hand to his mouth. “Lesbians!” He coughed, his friends snorting with laughter. 

“Time for you to go, Champ,” Rebecca ordered, the rest of the team flanking her. 

He laughed but Nicole noticed him take a step back. “C’mon Waves, let’s dance,” he said, taking her elbow.

“No, Champ. Nicole is the only person I want to dance with.” Waverly ripped her arm out of his grasp. Her eyes were dark with anger. 

“I know you, Waves. You want a real date. Not...this,” he said, waving his hand at Nicole. 

“For someone who never listened to a word I said, you sure think you know a lot about me. I said no.”

“Mr. Hardy,” said Coach Nedley, appearing by Nicole's side. “Miss Earp said no. And we need to talk. Did you bring alcohol with you tonight?” He took Champ’s arm and gently pulled him away. 

“Thanks a lot, Coach,” Nicole smiled at him. Behind her, her teammates whooped and hollered for their coach.

“That’s enough, girls. Just doing my duty as chaperone. You ladies have a nice night,” he said quietly to Nicole and Waverly before leaving them.

\---

“Are you sure you want to go?” Nicole asked, taking both of Waverly's hands in her own and squeezing them.

“Yes,” Waverly answered with her eyes trained on Nicole. “The dance has been great but I very much want some time alone with you. And since we have to be home by midnight for curfew I want to go now.” Nicole watched Waverly's chest moving in time with her rapid breaths. 

“Ok, let’s go,” said Nicole. Without a look back, they crossed the threshold of the ballroom. The doors closed behind them, muffling the music. The hallway was empty. They turned to each other and laughed over nothing before they picked up their skirts and headed to the parking lot.

They got in the car, still laughing with giddy energy. “Where do you want to go?” Nicole asked though she could guess what Waverly was going to say. 

“Back to the lake,” Waverly said, reaching out to trail her finger along Nicole’s jaw.

“Sounds perfect,” Nicole whispered. 

—-

Needing no directions this time, Nicole stopped the car alongside the lake and turned off the engine. “Thank you for tonight,” said Waverly, her voice soft. 

“I should be thanking you, Waves. Tonight was the first time I’ve gotten to do something everyone else gets to do. I know people gave us a couple of bumps in the road, but I got to hold you in my arms and dance with you in a room full of people. It’s something I never thought I’d have.” She leaned over the console and brushed her lips against Waverly’s. 

“Follow me,” Waverly beckoned. She got out of the car and opened the door to get in the backseat. 

Nicole slid into the backseat and Waverly swung her legs across Nicole’s lap. “Finally,” Waverly breathed, kissing Nicole’s earlobe and across her chin. Nicole wrapped Waverly in her arms and laid her head back against the seat while Waverly kept on, her kisses getting longer and slower. 

Nicole hummed as Waverly’s lips found the pulse in her neck. Mustering all her willpower, she opened her eyes and pulled back to look in Waverly’s eyes. “Waves, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything tonight, or that you’re obligated because of the dance.”

“I don’t. Not at all. You’ve never made me feel that way. I’m here with you because I want to be. Is it...did you change your mind?”

“No, definitely not. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I’m not. I mean, I’ve only been with Champ so I know I won’t be as good as...as she was.”

“Oh, Waverly,” said Nicole, taking Waverly’s face in both hands. “Baby, I love you. Only you. We’re alone in this car, I’m not thinking of anyone in the world but you. Do you hear me?”

“Yes.” Waverly smiled though her eyes were wet. “I love you too, Nicole. I want to be with you.”

Their mouths met with an intensity that assured Nicole that there was no longer any need for questions. Nicole ran her fingertips over the tops of Waverly’s breasts and felt Waverly hum against her lips. 

Waverly broke the kiss. “Help me with my zipper?” She turned her back to Nicole, who kissed the base of her neck and across her shoulders. Nicole started to pull, the zipper and their breathing the only sounds. Waverly shivered as Nicole slid her hands inside the open back of the dress and eased it down to her waist. Waverly laughed as she kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of the dress, Nicole steadying her arms. Waverly knelt over Nicole’s lap and slipped her fingers under the shoulder of Nicole’s dress. 

“You ok, Waves?”

“I feel great. I just think you’re overdressed,” she said, looking up at Nicole from under her lashes. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Nicole asked with a wink. 

“Turn around, baby,” Waverly urged. 

Nicole turned, her heart pounding while Waverly’s steady fingers undid the zipper of her dress. Waverly leaned her bare breasts against Nicole’s back causing her to shiver. Nicole slipped off her dress and shoes and tossed them to the front seat to join Waverly’s. 

Waverly laid back on the seat. She took Nicole’s hand and placed it on her breast. Nicole laid on her side and let her eyes roam Waverly’s body. “God Waves, you are so gorgeous.”

“Thank you, baby. So are you,” she whispered, curling her finger towards herself to call Nicole to her. 

Nicole covered Waverly’s body with her own, tracing her collarbone with her lips and cupping her hand around Waverly's breast, her thumb gently brushing her nipple. Waverly tipped her head back and sighed, her eyes closed, lips parted. Nicole moved her other hand to the back of Waverly's neck and took her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I’m ready,” Waverly directed. 

Nicole took a deep breath and sat up enough so that she could slide Waverly’s underwear down her legs. 

“I’ve got you, Waves,” Nicole comforted as she slipped her fingers between Waverly’s legs. Waverly closed her eyes, arched her back, and moaned against Nicole’s neck. Nicole braced her other arm under Waverly’s back while she moved her fingers in slow circles. She greedily watched Waverly’s face, trying to memorize every expression. Waverly started to move roughly against her and she matched her speed to Waverly’s own. 

“Nicole,” she called, her eyebrows pulled together and her head thrown back. 

“I’m right here,” she answered. Waverly gripped Nicole’s arm and the sound she made as she came shot straight to Nicole’s heart. 

Nicole kissed along Waverly’s neck while she relaxed. “Oh my god, Nicole,” Waverly  
breathed, threading her fingers through Nicole’s. 

“Yeah?” Nicole asked, wanting to know for sure that Waverly was happy. 

“Yes. That was amazing. And now...I want to make you feel like you made me feel,” she sat up and kissed Nicole hard, turning her so that Nicole was laying on her back. 

Nicole shut her eyes and held the back of Waverly’s neck with one hand and gripped the edge of the seat with the other. Waverly hooked her finger under Nicole’s chin and slowly kissed her way down her neck and all over her breasts. Nicole’s body bent with pleasure. Waverly tugged Nicole’s underwear down her legs, a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

Waverly skimmed her hand along the inside of Nicole’s thigh. Nicole opened her eyes and found Waverly focused on her, a smile on her face. Waverly pressed her fingers inside and Nicole moaned. Waverly laid her other hand on Nicole’s stomach, her muscles rolling, clenching, and releasing. Nicole felt herself climbing higher and higher, breathing hard and fast. 

“Come on, baby,” Waverly whispered in her ear, and her voice sent Nicole over the edge. 

Waverly laid her head on Nicole’s chest while she caught her breath and laced their fingers together. 

“I love you, Nicole.”

“I love you, Waverly.”

——

Three months later, Nicole and her teammates had finished warm-ups for the state championship game and were lingering by the bench before the pregame festivities. Nicole adjusted her headband and tightened her ponytail. “Baby, you’re ok, you’re going to be great,” Waverly soothed, switching her pom poms to one hand so that she could rub Nicole’s arm. 

“Thanks Waves,” Nicole said, smiling. 

“I’m here for you, and Gus and Curtis, and your Mom and Dad.” They turned towards the stands and waved to Gus and Curtis and her parents, sitting a few rows away from each other. 

Over the noise of the crowd, she thought she heard someone call her name. She turned towards the other end of the court and beamed when she saw her brother James coming towards her. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, squeezing him tight. 

“I can’t believe you’re here! I didn’t know you were coming! Mom and Dad didn’t say anything!”

“I wanted to surprise you, they’re saving me a seat up there. I had to come see my big-time little sister,” he said, tugging playfully on her ponytail. 

“I’m so excited to see you. Come meet Waverly, she’s right here!” Nicole pulled James’s arm until her was standing in front of Waverly. 

“Hi, I’m Nicole’s brother, James. I’m so happy to finally get to meet you. Thanks for taking such good care of her. Nicole goes on and on about you,” he said, winking at Nicole. He offered his hand to Waverly but she opened her arms and threw them around him. He grinned at Nicole over Waverly’s shoulder. 

“I'm so happy to meet you, too. I knew it was going to be you as soon as I saw Nicole's face.” 

“I bet the ginger hair tipped you off too,” said James, tousling Nicole’s hair. 

“That too,” Waverly laughed. 

“I can’t believe I have my two favorite people right in front of me,” said Nicole, reaching out to hug them both. 

“Ok, that’s enough mush. I’ll see you after the game, Nic. Mom and Dad want to take you to dinner after. They said you too Waverly.” James looked at Nicole encouragingly. 

Nicole and Waverly exchanged grins. “What do you say, Waves?”

“Yes! Absolutely.” Waverly took her hand and squeezed it. 

“Looks like they’re going to do the anthem soon, I should head back to Mom and Dad” said James, nodding towards the court. “Good luck, kid. Not like you need it,” he said, pulling her in for one more hug. “See you later, Waverly,” he said, waving as he walked away. 

“Bye James,” Waverly called. “Ok, baby. I know you must be super excited knowing he’s here but just go out there and play your game and you’ll be amazing. I love you,” said Waverly, reaching up to adjust Nicole’s headband. 

“I’ve got my own personal cheerleader. How can I go wrong?” Nicole kissed Waverly’s hand then walked over to the bench to join her team. 

——

Nicole had never believed that those slow motion moments from the movies ever happened in real life until the final buzzer sounded, they had won the state championship, and Waverly was running towards her, beaming, her hair flowing behind her. Waverly lept into her arms, her pom poms tickling the back of Nicole’s neck where her arms were looped. 

“You were amazing! I’m so proud of you, baby!” Waverly said into her ear. Nicole leaned in and kissed her softly. 

She looked up to the stands and saw Gus and Curtis smiling and clapping, James and her parents cheering. Her father was smiling at her and her mother blew her a kiss and all the while she held Waverly tight in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I’m on tumblr at cameronsmutiny.tumblr.com. Feel free to say hi!


End file.
